Tu eres mi única felicidad
by Raquel Taisho
Summary: Ella es Kagome H. una chica que se enamoro perdidamente de el hermano mayor de su ex-novio el cual al enterarse de que ella esta saliendo con su hermano intenta violarla.
1. Chapter 1

Tu eres mi única felicidad.

Capitulo 1.

En una casa muy elegante estaban dos jóvenes, ambos de veinticinco años, están en la sala de la casa, el le gritaba a ella y viceversa.

Ella estaba furiosa él le gritó un par de cosas de esas que a las mujeres nunca se les debe de decir, claro ella tampoco se dejaría y le respondió con palabras mas graves, aunque fuera toda una dama obvio que no se iba a dejar insultar por él.

Ella se llama Kagome Inue Higurashi Meir tan sólo tenía veinticinco años de edad, de cabellos azabaches, ojos de color chocolate, estatura media alta, ya había terminado sus estudios había escogido la carrera de turismo mundial por lo tanto sabía todos los idiomas que actualmente se hablan y una que otra lengua muerta, ella terminó antes dos años antes ya que su capacidad mental era mayor, estudió algo sobre lenguaje en especial su favorito el español ya que vive en Japón y su sueño desde muy chica fue hablar ese idioma, un año antes de graduarse lo conoció a él.

El se llama Inuyasha No Taisho Nagasaki al igual que Kagome tiene veinticinco años de edad, el esta estudiando política para ser un gran y reconocido abogado como lo fue su padre, el la conoció el primer año que entro pero después de eso ella se graduó y ya no la vio mas por la escuela, en cambio ella iba a la salida a esperarle y una tarde después de invitarle un helado le pidió que fuera su novia, ella aceptó gustosa feliz de que el chico de cabellos plateados y de orbes doradas, esas que le gustaba mirar fuera su novio.

Pero aquí están hoy discutiendo como una pareja (si eso es lo que son).

~Narra Kagome.~

Entramos a su sala y justo cuando yo pensé que mi relación con el iba en progreso, el me miro serio me tomo de los hombros y me dijo

–Kagome yo ya no te amo más.

«espera que ya no me ama mas ¿escuche mal?»

–¿Q...qué?–quería llorar pero algo muy en el fondo me dijo que no lo hiciera, al menos frente a él.

–¿estás sorda? ya no te quiero mas, no te amo y nunca lo hice, al principio creí creer que lo hacia pero ahora no ya no te "amo" eras como mi pasatiempo un J-U-G-U-E-T-E.

–¡Con que un juguete! Pues me voy y te arrepentirás de esto Inuyasha Taisho.

Salí corriendo de su casa en ese mismo instante estaba furiosa, ya no aguante mas y me puse a llorar mientras corría que no me fije por donde iba caminando y choque con alguien y los papeles que cargaba esa persona se esparcieron por toda la acera.

–Perdone... No fue mi intención. –Junte todos los papeles lo más rápido posible me levante y se los entregue –P...perdone...–no pude terminar me quede muda era como ver a un dios, su rara pero hermosa cabellera plateada y sus orbes doradas, aunque no tenían brillo alguno su rostro era serio parecía de piedra como si nunca sonriera.

–No te preocupes ¿porque llorabas? – lo acabo de conocer y me pregunta porque lloraba, es un total extraño para mi y yo para el.

–Me acabase de conocer no sabes ni mi nombre ni yo el de vos y quieres saber ¿porqué estaba llorando?

–Buen punto mujer, que te parece si te invito un café y me allí platicamos

–p...pues la verdad es que yo no quiero causarle mas problemas- lo que me faltaba tartamudear, pero por dio kagome ¿que rayos te pasa?, mejor dicho ¿que rayos me pasa?Acabo de "conocerlo" y no mas bien no es lo correcto, no lo puedo aceptar definitivamente, ahora le diré No muchas gracias y me iré a casa, si eso mismo haré.

–¡Bah!–exclamó– Molestarme definitivamente eso no me molesta en nada… anda mujer no te hagas la difícil es solo un café no te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo.

Cuando lo mire por primera vez su mirada era fría y sin expresión alguna, ahora tienen un brillo, pequeño pero lo tiene, ahora tiene algo distinto ¿felicidad?¿ilusión?¿amor? Pero qué estoy pensando porque me interesa tanto lo que siente este hombre ¡Kami ayúdame! ahora que lo pienso… «no puede se que me haya enamorado tan rápido de él o ¿si? ¡Kami! me enamore de alguien a quien acabo de "conocer" »

–Está bien pero no me llames mujer, llámame Kagome...etto… mi nombre es Kagome

–Como digas MUJER vámonos- Le acabo de decir que me llame por mi nombre y que hace llamarme mujer y lo peor es que lo dijo con el afán de molestar aunque su rostro no muestra nada de emociones puedo saber que lo hizo como una manera de "divertirse"

~Fin de la narración de Kagome.~

~Narra Sesshomaru~

Es extraño cuando ella tiró todo que lo que traía en las manos me sentía furioso, pero el ver qué se disculpó y que encima había estado llorando se pasó el enojo y empece a preocuparme por ella, pero no se porque me preocupo por alguien a quien ni conozco.

La llevé a uno de los restaurant-café más reconocidos en Tokio, al llegar aparque el auto en el estacionamiento privado baje rápido y le abrí la puerta y le ayude a bajar del auto, caminamos hacia la entrada y de nuevo como todo el apuesto y respetuoso joven que soy le abrí la puerta de cristal para ingresar al inmueble, ella ante esa acción me dedicó una sonrisa, pero no cualquier sonrisa, fue la más sincera, hermosa y sexy sonrisa que he visto en toda mi vida, jamás con alguna de mis ex había visto una sonrisa como esa, sobre todo porque inspira confianza.

Ella escogió la mesa donde nos sentaremos a charlar por un rato, prefiere estar lejos de la multitud y nos fuimos a la esquina que estaba menos llena de gente, eso me gusta, después de sentarnos apareció frente a nosotros una mecerá.

–buenas tardes caballero que van a ordenar.

–Primero las damas.

La mecerá maldijo por lo bajo para que no la escucharan y volteo hacia Kagome con su mejor sonrisa.

–¿que desea ordenar señorita?

–Un café con leche y muy poca azúcar- la mesera lo apunto y luego se giró hacia mi

–Caballero, usted ¿que desea ordenar?

–Un expreso por favor señorita.

La mecerá se fue y nos quedamos solos nosotros y un silencio algo incomodo se formo, yo lo decidí romper.

–ahora si puedes contarme mujer ¿porque llorabas?

–Para empezar ni tu nombre se y no me llames mujer, tengo un nombre y es KA-GO-ME… entiendes Kagome no tiene nada de complicado decirlo.

Esta mujer esta haciendo que me ría pero yo no puedo mostrarle a una desconocida mis emociones, espero que no logré sacarme una sonrisa en lo que platicamos, todo aquel a quien le sonrió se espanta porque tengo los colmillos muy grandes y afilados, la verdad no se a que se deba cuando era más chico eran normales y al cumplir los 26 crecieron, ahora que lo pienso se parecen a los de padre, quizá, ahora tengo que preguntarle a Myoga el ayudante y mano derecha de padre para saber algo sobre mi cambio tan repentino.

–Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru Takahashi Taisho un gusto, ese es mi nombre–ahora me tendrá que decir–Ya no soy un desconocido ¿me dirás?

–Esta bien Sesshomaru sama, pero prométeme que no le dirá a nadie–eso de escuchar que me llamara "Sesshomaru sama" no me gusto para nada no suena bien viniendo de sus labios tan perfectos que tiene, asentí para afirmar que no diría nada a nadie–me entere que mi ex novio solo me quería como un juguete un pasatiempo, el me abandono cuando todo parecía ir muy bien entre nosotros, yo lo quería pero después de lo que hizo ya no más.

–Maldito bastardo ¿cual era su nombre?- no se porque pero la sangre me hierve de escuchar lo que me dijo

–No vale la pena

–¡Que no vale la pena! el te utilizo y lo único que dices es... "No vale la pena" -imite su voz en realidad estoy muy molesto, no puedo creer que piense eso, ahora me alegro de estar lejos de todos para que no escuchen nada de lo que decimos.

–Tranquilo señor Taisho… solo le diré que él también se hace llamar un honorable y respetable Taisho- ahí caí en la cuenta ella salia con… No esta no me la pagas idiota

–No me digas que salías con el idiota de Inuyasha.  
–¿Conoces a Inuyasha?-creo que ella no cree que conozco a ese grandisimo idiota.

–Claro que lo conozco… por desgracia es el hijo del segundo matrimonio de mi padre, yo soy mayor el es mi medio hermano y por desgracia llevamos el mismo apellido, es por ello que prefiero que no me llamen Taisho, si pudiera lo quitaba pero lamentablemente no puedo bueno hasta que me case. Otra cosa no me llames señor Sesshomaru me haces sentir muy grande y no lo soy, solo dime Sesshomaru.

–Esta bien Sesshomaru, pero promete que no le harás daño a Inuyasha de eso me encargaré yo.

–Como quieras mujer, por cierto ¿Qué edad tienes?

–Veinticinco ya casi veintiséis ¿y tu?

–Veintisiete, ¿que estudias?

–No eres tan grande, ya no estudio, tengo unos años de haberme graduado ¿y tu estudias?

–No tampoco ya termine mis estudios hace unos años ¿De que te graduaste?

–Soy toda una traductora, se varios idiomas mi favorito es el español, tu ¿de que te graduaste?

–Valla que interesante entonces estoy frente a una traductora, yo estudie Licenciado en las artes marciales y dibujo artístico.

–Genial! eso de las artes marciales suena tan interesante ¿de donde viene?

–Así es no solo suena interesante cuando lo practicas te sorprendes, las artes marciales vienen de la época feudal de Japón.

–Wow! genial! ¿como es que terminaste rápido tus estudios?

«Tenía que preguntar eso a todas las personas a las que les cuento lo que me pasa se alejan de mi porque según ellos soy una persona "normal" espero que ella no haga lo mismo, aunque ¿porque termino ella antes? es más chica que yo»

–Bueno etto… no es algo que acostumbro a decir pero tengo un don, bueno no es un don es más mi cerebro está más desarrollado y evolucionado que el de los demás aprendo mucho más rápido.

–¿En serio?-aquí va la parte difícil yo solo asentí de manera positiva- a mi también me pasa algo igual… pero al igual que tu no se lo cuento a todos luego me dicen cosas raras y me han hecho sentir mal, pero algo me dice que tu eres diferente que ambos nos conocemos desde antes, así que puedo confiar en ti.

«Que alivio al fin la primera persona que no me discrimina y tiene el mismo "problema" que yo y no me dice basuras como -Mi vida no vale nada mejor me mato- o cosas por el estilo»

~Fin de la narración de Sesshomaru~

Los dos jóvenes después de presentarse y compartir algo de cada uno salieron del restaurant café y en vez de ir al auto cruzaron la calle y fueron al pequeño parque que se encontraba a unas calles de allí, él le invitó un helado y ella disfrutaba de su compañía, ambos ignoraban que estaban siendo espiados por alguien desde los arbustos, ese "alguien" les traería complicaciones más adelante.  
Al llegar el ocaso ambos se sentaron a observar la despedida del astro rey. Después de eso Sesshomaru la dejo en casa…

–Gracias Sesshomaru por lo de hoy.

–No fue nada Kagome… ¿que harás mañana?

–Nada tengo el día libre ¿porque tienes planes para hacer algo?

–Si ¿te parece si paso por ti a las 11:00 de la mañana? así desayunamos juntos y no se te llevo a conocer algún lugar o a donde tu quieras.

–Está bien entonces aquí te veo mañana, chao- se despidió agitando su mano derecha de lado a lado ligeramente hasta que se aseguro de que el ya se hubiera ido, cerro la puerta con y se fue a recostar en el sofá….

Continuara...

Y bien ¿que les pareció? Largo pero yo creo que lindo solo es el comenzó de un nuevo amor xD ¿que pasará ahora? Jaja! yo si se y ustedes no Muajajaja soy mala.

Comenten no sean malitos T^T


	2. Chapter 2

Tu eres mi única felicidad.

capítulo 2.

Ella se encontraba sentada en su sofá algo pensativa luego su pequeño y regordete gato, la sacó de sus pensamientos, el gato subió con destreza a su regazo y se quedo allí hasta que Kagome decidió levantarse dejo a su pequeña mascota en el suelo.

–Mejor me daré una ducha rápida-salió rumbo a su habitación.

Quien diría que el peor día de su vida se convertía en el mejor, ya que conoció a ese joven apuesto de nombre Sesshomaru Takahashi, ese chico el cual compartía muchas cosas con ella desde el mismo "problema", como le llamaban muchos, hasta el odio por Inuyasha, el definitivamente era el partido correcto para ella, bueno al menos eso pensaba ella, aunque es algo mayor que ella... ¡Bah! eso a quien le importa "en el amor no hay edad" el caso es que con ese chico había sentido algo parecido con otro chico, contando al niñato de Hôyo Mish, Koga Wolf, Bankotsu Shintai e Inuyasha Taisho, nada absolutamente NADA se comparaba con lo que sintió hoy al lado de Sesshomaru.

–Al salir hablaré con Sango tengo mucho que contarle-se dijo a ella misma mientras abría la llave del agua de su tina.

(ADVERTENCIA: hay Lemon! después de todo será mi primera novela completamente lemon si no eres fan de este tipo de historias te recomiendo que no leas más)

Cerro la puerta con llave aunque ella sabía perfectamente que estaba sola mejor se aseguro que si alguien entrara y la viera así, su hermana menor, por solo 2 años, tiene una copia de llaves de su casa, así que "mujer prevenida vale por dos"

cerro la llave de la tina y checar la temperatura, antes de meterse tomó su arma secreta con la cual se daba placer cuando lo necesitaba, este era un regalo de su amado Hôyo él le dijo que ayudaba a que se desestresara y que también así lo recordaría a él.

Se metió a la tina y con el vivo recuerdo del ambarino comenzó a darse placer, no sabía el por qué le había gustado aquel ambarino a tal grado de hacer aquel acto, el recordar la maravillosa tarde que tuvo, a pesar de que su día comenzó con el pie izquierdo, ahora había conocido a alguien más a pesar de ser medio hermano de su ex-novio era todo lo contrario, él era más atento, no se diga en lo atractivo lo único en lo que se parecen son en los ojos y en el color de pelo. Se relajo y lo que ella tenía planeado como un baño rápido duró una hora.

salió de la tina y se secó el cuerpo eliminando todo rastro de agua, luego dejó extendidas las dos toallas en el baño y salió así sin nada, después de todo estaba sola y era noche así que dejó de preocuparse y se fue a servir un vaso de leche y lo acompaño con unas galletas, se fue a sentar sobre la cama a comer su cena. Horas después de comer habló con sango.

-conversación-

ㅡHola Kagome, Linda ¿como estas?

ㅡHola Sango, de maravilla a pesar de que ya no salgo con Inuyasha.

ㅡ¡Que! y así dices estar bien ¿quien eres y qué hiciste con mi amiga?

ㅡSoy yo Sango lo que hoy conoci a un chico después de romper con Inuyasha, su nombre es Sesshomaru.

ㅡMe alegro por ti amiga y sobre todo porque no te afecto tanto romper con Inuyasha ¿Que harás ahora con ese tal Sesshomaru?

ㅡpienso esperar a que el me pida que seamos novios.

ㅡKag te deseo toda la suerte del mundo ahora me tengo que ir alguien toca la puerta. Bye

ㅡEsta bien Sango hasta mañana.

-fin de la llamada-

Suspiró«Sesshomaru serás mío, solo mío» se repitió a sí misma y con ese pensamiento se quedo dormida, allí boca abajo sobre las suaves sábanas color verde, sin nada de ropa.

A la mañana siguiente alguien toco la puerta lo que hizo que se despertara de mala gana.

ㅡ¡¿Quien?!-gritó desde su cama.

ㅡ¡Soy yo puta abre!- era Inuyasha ella se altero mucho ¿que hacia él allí y porque la llamaba puta?

ㅡYa voy-contesto y se puso bragas y sujetador seguidos de una pijama de perritos blancos y por último su bata color rojo.

ㅡVaya Kagome ¿tan rápido te has olvidado de mi? ahora te revuelcas con mi hermano, no quisiste nada conmigo y con ese imbécil si. Me las pagaras maldita-se metió a su casa son permiso, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo y la llevo hasta el sillón a la fuerza y se despojó de su bata, ella estaba en shock sin moverse, sin poder decir algo hasta que sintió una mano sobre sus senos, bajo su pijama pero sobre su sujetador.

ㅡ¡Déjame!ㅡRogoㅡ ¡Maldito pervertido!-intentó empujarlo pero era inútil aquel chico era 10 veces más fuerte que ella.

ㅡNo ahora eres una puta y no tienes derecho a decir algo que yo mando aquí-sentenció

La joven azabache grito, luego miró el reloj faltaban treinta minutos para que Sesshomaru pasara por ella, esa era su única salvación, aguantar treinta torturantes minutos, las lágrimas comenzaron a escapar de sus ojos sin poder detenerlas.

Inuyasha le sacó la remera y enseguida su short, dejándola en bragas sujetador. Comenzó a tocarla de manera brusca mientras la besaba de manera fiera mientras la tocaba por todos lados, ella luchaba no quería que Inuyasha le hiciera algo, no ahora que su corazón le pertenece a alguien más.

miro el reloj y ya faltaban 10 minutos para que Sesshomaru pasara por ella, en ese instante algo hizo clic dentro de ella, recordó que en la mesa detrás de ella había un florero vacío así que lo tomó y lo estrelló contra la cabeza de Inuyasha y salió corriendo.

Continuará...

¿les gusto? Comenten si? :3


	3. Chapter 3

Tu eres mi única felicidad

capítulo 3

**En el capítulo anterior: **

miro el reloj y ya faltaban 10 minutos para que Sesshomaru pasara por ella, en ese instante algo hizo clic dentro de ella, recordó que en la mesa detrás de ella había un florero vacío así que lo tomó y lo estrelló contra la cabeza de Inuyasha y salió corriendo.

Kagome corrió por la sala de su departamento pero él la alcanzó de nueva cuenta y esta vez estaba más furioso que cuando llegó. la beso de nueva cuenta mientras la acorralaba en la pared y comenzaba con su diestra a tocar la parte más íntima de ella y chillo

ㅡ¡Ayuda! ¡Aléjate maldito! ¡Ayuda!- gritaba mientras le golpeaba con los pies, pero era inútil.

ㅡNadie va a ayudarte puta-ella saco su mano de su agarre y le proporcionó una fuerte cachetada dejándole la marca de su mano en la mejilla.

Cinco minutos, faltaban para que el llegara sólo cinco minutos más.

ㅡ¡Como te atreves!-gritó él mientras tocaba el lugar de la cachetada haciendo una mueca de dolor. Ella aprovechó el momento de distracción de él para volver a escapar, esta vez intento encerrarse en el baño pero fue inútil él la alcanzó y le tiró de pelo para que no huyera, luego alguien toco la puerta.

ㅡ¡Ayuda!-grito pero él le tapó la boca

ㅡ¡Cállate!ㅡbramóㅡnadie debe saber que estás aquí.

ㅡ¡Ayuda!-volvió a gritar ignorando las palabras dichas por Inuyasha.

ㅡ¿Kagome? ¿que pasa abreme?

ㅡ¡Ayuda Sesshomaru!

ㅡ¡Kagome!-grito el ambarino detrás de la puerta golpeándola repetidas veces hasta que la puerta cesó y se abrió dejando ver a una Kagome llorando, desnuda y a un Inuyasha furioso.

No lo pensó dos veces y se dejó ir trás el imbécil de su medio hermano.

ㅡ¡Maldito!-El peliplata mayor estaba más que furioso, lo empujo lejos de ella

ㅡ¿Tu que chingados haces aquí?

ㅡEso no te incumbe maldito, iras directo a la policía por intentar abusar de Kagome-sentenció furiosoㅡ¡Vete de aquí! ¡A-H-O-R-A!

ㅡTu no me mandas, esta es casa de ella no tuya

ㅡTe recomiendo que te vayas por las buenas-advirtió

ㅡNo-contesto desafiante

ㅡTe lo advertí-se fue hacia él y lo lanzó por la puerta a patadas de la casa de ó la puerta después de él.

Kagome seguía llorando se abrazaba a sí misma, desnuda, no le importaba que aquel chico la viera a sí, entonces Sesshomaru caminó hacia ella, del sofá cogió su bata y antes de sentarse a su lado se la colocó encima.

ㅡ¿te encuentras bien?ㅡella no contestó siguió llorando entonces él comprendió y la abrazoㅡya paso Kagome estoy aquí para protegerte, no llores más-ella levantó el rostro y sonrió con melancolía y sollozó.

ㅡGracias Sesshomaru, muchas gracias-«no se que me hubiera pasado si él no hubiera sido puntual»-peso

Pasaron los minutos y el intentando parar el llanto de ella, pero evidentemente era inútil.

ㅡKagome anda a arreglarte para ir a desayunar ¿si?-ella lo miró y en ese instante una lágrima estaba escapando y el se encargo de eliminarla.

ㅡEsta bien ya regreso-dicho esto el la ayudó a ponerse de pie y se colocó la bata correctamente y después se encerró en su habitación.

Diez minutos después la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una Kagome muy diferente con una enorme sonrisa adornando su rostro, ella llevaba una remera blanca corta y una polera color azul con flores en el borde con unos zapatos bajos de color blanco.

ㅡy ¿como me veo?-dijo ella mientras Sesshomaru se le aproximaba.

ㅡDe maravilla, pero dime ¿como te sientes?

ㅡDe maravilla gracias a tí

ㅡ¿A mi? ¿por qué?

ㅡporque si no fuera por ti no sé qué sería de mi ahora, quizas el ya me...ㅡtrago duroㅡme...hubiera-Sesshomaru le puso el dedo índice sobre sus labios indicando que se callara, después ella sonrió y enseguida él.

ㅡNo digas más ¿nos vamos?-ella asintió y ambos salieron del departamento.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

treinta minutos después llegaron a un lujoso restaurante, el favorito de él, había hecho una reservación en el área "_privada_" que tanto le encantaba.

ㅡEsto es hermoso-musitó ella

ㅡGracias es mi restaurante favorito-contestó

ㅡ¿En serio? es muy bonito tienes buenos gustos Sesshomaru

ㅡGracias Kagome

La mesera irrumpió en la mesa con las típicas palabras "_¿les ofrezco algo de beber? ¿Qué desean ordenar? _después de pedir un platillo para dos ella se retiró.

ㅡKagome se que es muy pronto pero desde ayer que nos encontramos me enamore de ti ¿quieres ser mi novia?

ㅡ¿Oh lo dices en serio Sesshomaru?

ㅡPuede que aún quieras al estupido de mi medio hermano pero yo me encargar de que lo olvides y me ames ami, solo ami.

ㅡSesshomaru yo no quiero a tu medio hermano, ayer que nos encontramos, me gustaste, fue amor a primera vista y que mejor que sea correspondido ¿no?

ㅡKagome ¿eso es un si?

ㅡClaro que es un sí Sesshomaru.

ㅡTe amo pequeña

ㅡOh Sessh

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Dos días después del incidente Sesshomaru y Kagome se frecuentaban, durante todo el día, la tarde de antier fueron a poner una denuncia en contra de Inuyasha por violación; la tarde de ayer habían ido a ver una película al cine, era un clásico de los libros, bueno al menos actualmente, era la segunda parte del final de la saga de _"divergente"._

Hoy él había quedado de pasar por ella a las siete de la noche en punto, la había pedido que se vistiera formal con ropa de noche, la empresa que pertenecía a su madre cumplia años de su fundación y el había quedado con su mamá de presentarle a su actual _"pareja"_ que de seguro se llevarían tan bien no lo dudaba ni por un segundo.

y ahí estaba Kagome sentada sobre su pequeño banco frente al espejo de su tocador maquillándose los ojos, era lo último y quedaba lista para esperar a Sesshomaru, aun faltaba media hora para que él arribara al lugar por ella.

ㅡSesshomaru-suspiro era consciente de que nada más estaba ella, sola en su departamento, sin nadie má levato y se miro en el espejo que tenia sobre la puerta, el cual abarcaba todo el cuerpo de ella; llevaba un lindo y largo vestido azul, de espalda descubierta con unas zapatillas negras que convinaban con su bolso y su tocado.

Su estómago rugió, tenía hambre, fue directo a la nevera y sacó lo necesario para hacer un emparedado, miro el reloj 15 minutos para que Sesshomaru llegara por ella, entonces tenía tiempo de comer algo, comenzó a preparar su emparedado y cinco minutos después ya lo estaba disfrutando, saboreando acompañado de un rico vaso de jugo de naranja.

Los minutos pasaron pronto después de su pequeña merienda y alguien llamó a la puerta.

ㅡ¿Quien?-pregunto ella

ㅡSoy yo Sesshomaru-al escuchar eso ella abrió la puerta lo más pronto que pudo

ㅡHola-saludo con una enorme sonrisa

ㅡHola-contesto el saludo.

ㅡ¿quieres pasar? -él negó con la cabeza

ㅡ¿nos vamos?-Sesshomaru estaba impaciente por presentarla ante su madre y entre más pronto llegaran mejor.

ㅡSi- dicho esto el la tomo de la mano y salieron del departamento camino a la enorme empresa de la madre de él.


	4. Chapter 4

ㅡSi- dicho esto el la tomo de la mano y salieron del departamento camino a la enorme empresa de la madre de él.

Al llegar al enorme umbral de la empresa Takahashi fueron recibidos por el portero, el cual tiene una estatura baja, usaba un traje café con una camisa blanca debajo y su cabello castaño oscuro haciendo juego con sus ojos marrón.

–amo bonito bienvenido

–Jacken-fue lo único que dijo

–Amo bonito espere su madre lo espera en su oficina, quiere hablar con usted antes de que inicie la celebración.

–Gracias Jacken-Sesshomaru tomando la mano de Kagome la guió hasta la oficina de su madre, abordaron el elevador y Sesshomaru indicó el piso 6, el cual era el último, justo donde se encontraba la oficina de su madre. Tardaron sólo unos segundos en llegar al piso indicado y las puertas del elevador se abrieron, caminaron un poco y por fin llegaron a una enorme puerta color caoba con una pequeña plaquita dorada con letras negras que decía "Irasue Takahashi"  
Sesshomaru llamó a la puerta y se escucho un "adelante" y ambos entraron.

–Oh Sesshy has llegado, ya me tenías impaciente ¿donde esta mi nuera?

–¡Madre!

–Perdona hijo es que hace tiempo que no sales con alguien y lo que más quiero es verte casado y con hijos, Sesshy ¡Quiero nietos!

–Madre no exageres. Te presento a Kagome Higurashi.

–Mucho gusto Señora Takahashi

–Oh muchacha no me llames "Señora Takahashi" me haces sentir vieja, simplemente llamame Irasue.

–Esta bien Irasue

–Así esta mejor y dime ¿como es que Sesshomaru trae alguien tan linda como tu de novia?

–Madre-fue lo unico que salio de los labios del ambarino

–Hijo solo digo la verdad, bueno dime ¿ya pensaron en casarse?

–¡Madre!-grito alterado Sesshomaru

–No Irasue aún no hemos pensado en eso

–Bien espero que no tarden mucho, vamos tenemos una fiesta que celebrar.

–esta bien.

Los tres bajaron, no tardaron mucho en llegar a la recepción y la secretaria le dijo que ya habían llegado todos los invitados.

–Vamos hijo, ustedes dos me esperan afuera ¿si? yo les llamo

Irasue entró al salón de eventos del hotel dejando a la joven pareja a solas.

–Kagome perdona la actitud de mi madre

–Sessh no te preocupes por eso.

–Te lo quería preguntar en otra ocasión y más adelante pero ya no puedo esperar más–Sesshomaru se arrodillo frente a Kagome sacando una pequeña cajita roja–Kagome Higurashi ¿quieres casarte conmigo?-mientras decía esto fue abriendo la pequeña cajita dejando ver una pequeña argolla de oro con un pequeño diamante blanco en medio.

–¡¿Que hablas en serio?!–El asintió–Si acepto- dicho esto el peliplata le coloco una pequeña argolla de oro en su dedo anular y después se levantó para besarla y sellar su promesa.

En ese instante la enorme puerta por la que la madre del peliplata entró comenzó a abrirse lentamente.

–Les presento a la futura cabeza de la empresa Takahashi, Sesshomaru. Mi único hijo y su ahora prometida Kagome Higurashi-anunció la madre del peliplata, seguido de esto ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la peli plata, Sesshomaru sostenía a Kagome del brazo y caminaron hasta quedar justo al lado de la madre de él.

–Buenas noches-saludo el peliplata con una sonrisa de lado

Caminaron hasta la mesa principal mientras varias personas saludaban a Kagome y les decian un a y otra vez "felicidades" "Tiene suerte de haber agarrado a una chica tan joven"

–Sesshomaru esto me incomoda todos nos miran, no me gusta que todos nos miren-le susurraba a su prometido.

–Tranquilizate Kagome, es normal que actúen así después de todo serás mi esposa y su futura jefa

–Sessh solo espero ser lo mejor para ti.

–Kagome solo basto un minuto para enamorarme de ti, desde el día en que nos conocimos me robaste el corazón.

Ella sonrío–Sesshomaru te amo-el ambarino sonrío de lado y se dieron más prisa en llegar al su mesa correspondiente.

–Espero que se la esten pasando bien queridos- dijo la madre del ambarino sentándose en el centro de la mesa, justo al lado derecho de la joven pareja y justo al lado Izquierdo de su mano derecha Kôga y Ayame Wolf ambos llevaban un par de años casados.

La azabache estaba que se comia las uñas de nervios no sabia que hacer, toda la gente que los rodeaba era de "etiqueta" y ella no era una "dama" de esas educadas ella no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas.

La hora del baile llegó, Irasue les mandó a abrir la pista de baile, la azabache no quería les argumento una y mil veces "no se bailar" a lo cual la peliplata le respondía "tonterias Kaggy todos sabemos bailar" y así terminaron yendo al centro de la pista.

–Tengo miedo-le susurró ella

–Imagina que solo somos tu y yo- respondió él mientras le tomaba de la cintura con su diestra y con la zurda tomaba la diestra de ella y comenzaron a bailar.

–Kagome–Susurró él–Te amo- ambos se besaron en el centro de la pista y el Dj anuncio a los demás que ya podían pasar a bailar junto con la pareja.

Después de unos minutos de música calmada el Dj puso "payaso de rodeo" de Caballo dorado y esta vez fue Kagome quien jalo a Sesshomaru hasta la pista de baile ambos comenzaron a bailar, Kagome se movía en perfecta sincronía con la canción pero en cuanto a Sesshomaru no se podía decir lo mismo sus pasos eran algo torpes con esa canción, Irasue los observaba desde la mesa aun no podía creer que su hijo estuviera bailando y más esa canción y lo que le remataba era la sonrisa de diversión que adornaba su rostro.

«Esta vez sí encontraste a la Indicada hijo» pensaba Irasue una y otra vez.

Al poco rato la joven pareja arribó a la mesa, platicaron un rato con Irasue, sin darse cuenta habían dado las 3:00 de la mañana, Sesshomaru llevo a Kagome a su apartamento.

–Hasta mañana Kag-se despidió con un beso

–Gracias, en verdad me la pase bien hoy

–Al contrario Kagome yo soy el que debería agradecerte, jamás me había divertido así en una fiesta y menos una de negocios.

–No exageres Sessh–Kagome bostezo–Bueno hasta mañana-se besaron por última vez y él se fue y ella cerró la puerta y se dirigió hasta la cama, así sin importarle la ropa y el maquillaje lo que ella quería en ese instante era descansar para poder levantarse al día siguiente


	5. Chapter 5

Dos meses después…

Kagome viajaba en el autobús de regreso a su apartamento,eran las seis de la tarde, el día de hoy había sido muy pesado para ella en el trabajo, Sesshomaru iba casi todas las noches a cenar con ella y hoy eso era lo único que la ponía de buenas.

Bajo del autobús media hora después, a tres cuadras de la parada quedaba su casa no tenía necesidad de tomar otro o algún taxi, a pesar de que Sesshomaru siempre le decía "Es peligroso que camines tu sola por esas calles de noche" pero ella siempre respondía "En los 10 años que llevo viviendo aquí nada me ha pasado ¿porque ha de pasarme algo ahora?" una cuadra más y llegaba a su casa, pero en la esquina había un grupo de chicos los cuales se notaba a simple vista que estaban drogados, tomados y bien fumados, entre ellos pudo identificar que uno tenía cabellera plateada, apresuró su paso tratando de no mirar a ninguno justo cuando estaba librando el grupo alguien la toma de la muñeca.

–¿a donde vas Kagome?-La azabache paró en seco

Sin voltear a ver al dueño de aquella voz intento zafarse, no lo logro.

–Vamos Kagome ¿acaso ya me olvidaste?

–¡Suéltame!-gritó ella con voz demandante.

–Khe! Ahora te haces la valiente, pues déjame te informo que eso no te servirá de nada

Kagome comenzó a correr, ese día había decidido ir a su trabajo con ropa deportiva entonces correr no era para ella nada dificil.

Al llegar a la puerta de su apartamento miro e Inuyasha casi llegaba, así que se apresuró en abrir la puerta y entrar.

–Abre la puerta Maldita-dijo furioso Inuyasha

Ella no le contesto nada y por consiguiente el tocaba la puerta insistentemente.

cinco, diez, quince, veinte, veinticinco minutos y la puerta dejó de sonar luego un fuerte golpe se escuchó afuera.

–Te advertí que no te acercaras a ella Inuyasha-dijo una voz muy familiar para ella así que se apresuró a abrir la puerta.

–Sesshomaru… -susurró

El peliplata mayor tenía ya a varios chicos en el piso, otros habían salido huyendo mientras que ambos hermanos peleaban, la azabache llamó a la policía diciendo que varios chicos la habían seguido hasta su apartamento y así mandaron a un par de patrullas hasta su casa.

Diez minutos después la policía llegó al apartamento de la azabache llevándose con ellos al

peliplata menor y a toda esa pandilla de drogados.

–ya no tiene de qué preocuparse señorita lo bueno que su novio no dejó que la lastimaran ahora nos llevaremos al menor de los Taisho para juzgarle.

–muchas gracias oficial

la última patrulla en la cual iba a bordo Inuyasha se retiró dejando a un peliplata agotado y con sus ropas dañadas y a una azabache más tranquila al saber que Inuyasha no molestaría por un tiempo, así entraron al apartamento para ella curar las pocas heridas y los moretones que tenía Sesshomaru por la pelea.

–¡ah!–se escuchó desde el baño– oye ¿no podrías ser mas cuidadosa?

–como te quejas apenas te he tocado y ya estás gritando-se burló ella

–si supieras lo que duele estarías igual o peor que yo-exclamó él en su defensa

–Sessh me hablas como si no me importará lastimar tus heridas.

Unos minutos después salieron del baño ella antes que él y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro él salió con restos de labial en sus labios y con un enorme beso en su frente.

–Sessh no he podido preparar nada para la cena, lo siento

–No te preocupes Kagome vamos preparemos algo entre los dos- la azabache asintió y comenzaron a cocinar se movían en perfecta armonía en la cocina parecían bailar, ninguno se estorbaba, así después de treinta minutos de arduo trabajo ambos se sentaron a la mesa. habían preparado un rico banquete con un par de pescados que había en la nevera y pasta ella había preparado pasta para acompañar lo que él cocinara, también preparó las bebidas y el postre.

–provecho-dijeron ambos al unísono y en seguida agradecieron por la comida y comenzaron a servirse cada quien en su plato.

–Esto esta delicioso-dijo Kagome con la boca llena a lo que Sesshomaru solo sonrío.

–gracias–respondió él–Las bebidas te han quedado buenas

–gracias-respondió ella mientras sus mejillas tomaban un color carmín

así ambos cenaron a gusto, platicaron sobre cómo les había ido el día de hoy en el trabajo más tarde Sesshomaru se despidió y fue rumbo a su apartamento.

El sábado Sesshomaru había quedado de pasar por ella para ir a pasear por ahí ella es estaba arreglando para su "cita" en verdad le gustaba aquel chico de cabellos plateado que a pesar de pertenecer casi a la misma familia que su ex novio era tan distinto, lo amaba de verdad, ahora ya estaban comprometidos y aún no ponen fecha para la boda, la azabache piensa una y otra vez que es porque Sesshomaru quiere que ambos se conozcan mejor.

Sesshomaru llegó a las 12:00 del día por ella, así salieron a pasear, minutos después llegaron a una enorme plaza comercial Kagome quería una rebanada de pastel de chocolate con un rico café así que fueron directos a un negocio llamado "_Neko party Coffee_" al entrar fueron recibidos por una linda mesera llevándolos hasta una mesa desocupada.

El sábado Sesshomaru había quedado de pasar por ella para ir a pasear por ahí ella es estaba arreglando para su "cita" en verdad le gustaba aquel chico de cabellos plateado que a pesar de pertenecer casi a la misma familia que su ex novio era tan distinto, lo amaba de verdad, ahora ya estaban comprometidos y aún no ponen fecha para la boda, la azabache piensa una y otra vez que es porque Sesshomaru quiere que ambos se conozcan mejor, les dejo los menús y se retiró.

–¿Higurashi?-pregunto alguien a su espalda la nombrada se dió vuelta.

–¿Hojo?-contestó ella

–¡Higurashi eres tú!–exclamó él –Me alegra verte

–Ejem…-dijo el peliplata que acompañaba a la azabache haciendo que kagome se sonrojarse por haber olvidado que venía con Sesshomaru.

–oh… Hojo te presento a mi prometido Sesshomaru Takahashi–el peliplata tomo de la cintura posesivamente a Kagome y estiro su mano para saludar a aquel hombre que conocía a su, si, **SU** Kagome.

–Mucho gusto-dijo el peliplata.

–Oh no el gusto es mio

Dato importante: Hojo un chico que ha querido salir con Kagome toda su vida, la cual lo ha rechazado innumerables veces.

Sesshomaru como cual novio "celoso" no dejaba de sujetar a Kagome posesivamente castaña que estaba babeando por su prometida.

Kagome tenía una enorme sonrisa hacia un par de años que no veía a Hojo ya que ella terminó sus estudios antes, mucho antes que él así que le dijo adiós y nunca más lo vio hasta el día de hoy y eso a Sesshomaru no le estaba agradando para nada pues estaba que echaba humo por la orejas.

La azabache invitó a sentarse con ellos al castaño pero para fortuna de Sesshomaru él estaba en horas de trabajo así que no podía sentarse con ella. de la cintura y mucho menos le quitaba la mirada a ese chico de cabellera que la observaba mucho, Sesshomaru trato de que su estadía en aquel lugar fuera lo más corta ya no soportaba ese sentimiento que se le estaba generando, odiaba sentirse así, esta era la segunda chica con la que salia y eso le había traído problemas y lo peor es que sus acusaciones en contra de ella eran ciertas así que terminaron separándose el mismo día que se encontró con Kagome al igual que ella acababa de terminar con su medio hermano los dos con el corazón roto y reparado el mismo día, y ahora se contraban saliendo ambos conociéndose más para después casarse, él se había adelantado a pedir su mano y ella gustosa había aceptado ahora eran prometidos en proceso de conocerse.

–Kagome ¿dónde quieres ir ahora?

–no se ¿te parece ir a ver una película?

–¿que película quieres ver?

–No lo se, si hay alguna buena en cartelera entramos a verla-ambos asintieron y partieron directo al cinema de la ciudad, unos minutos después llegaron y al observar las películas que estaban decidieron no entrar a ver ninguna.

–¡ya se!–exclamó ella–vamos al mirador "_sunshine_" me dijeron que cuando anochece la cuidad se ve mágica-Sesshomaru suspiro y asintió de manera positiva.

Continuará...


	6. Chapter 6

Tú eres mi única felicidad.

**Capítulo 6**

Sesshomaru se encontraba con su madre, la cual lo presionaba por adquirir el mando de _Takahashi Corp. _No había semana en que no lo visitara haciéndole siempre la misma fastidiosa pregunta "_¿ya tienen fecha para la boda?" _y hoy era para su desgracia era uno de esos día en los que tenía que lidiar con su madre y esa actitud de _"Quiero nietos para mañana Sesshy" _pero ¿alguien tiene una madre normal? ¿Qué madre con un único hijo hombre no haría eso? Y la más importante ¿Kagome ya había pensado en una fecha para la boda? Ese tipo de preguntas llegaban a la mente del ambarino.

La azabache caminaba por la calle con una sonrisa en el rostro, iba camino a casa de su madre después de cinco meses sin verla, debido a un viaje que ella tuvo que realizar por su trabajo, al fin la visitaría, pero le dolía un poco no haber ido con Sesshomaru para presentárselo a su madre, ya que, pronto sería de la familia Higurashi así como ella de la Takahashi. ¿Qué le dirá su madre cuando se entere que va a casarse? Esa pregunta giraba y giraba en su cabeza, no podía sacarla, dejarla de lado, justo cuando creía que la había superado pasaba algo que la hacía regresar a su mente. Se pasó un pañuelo por la frente un par de cuadras y llegaba a su antiguo hogar.

Sesshomaru no encontraba la hora en que su madre se fuera ya de su casa, esas visitas que le hacía le comenzaron a fastidiar, se masajeo las sienes y tomo un trago de su whisky para luego mirar hacia donde su madre que no paraba de hablar.

—Madre es hora de que te vayas o perderás el último tren a tu casa. - dijo él mientras Irasue le miraba.

—¿Me estas corriendo Sesshomaru?-exclamó con sorpresa.

—Hmp.-se levanto de su enorme silla de piel y caminó hacia su progenitora para sujetarla de los hombros caminando con ella hasta quedar frente a la puerta de entrada dejándola ahí.

—Que grosero eres hijo, yo no te eduque de esta manera.–Irasue cambio su semblante a afligida para ver si le hacía sentir mal.

No funcionó. Así que frunció en entre cejo, miró como él puso su mano sobre la chapa girándola lentamente dejando entrar el viento.

—Adiós madre.-con esa frase.

—Grosero.-regaño para después azotar la puerta dejando notar su enojo.

La chica miró aquella calle, su infancia perfectamente había sido fantástica siendo hija única los primeros seis años ara después recibir a un hermano, estaba feliz de volver a aquel lugar. Subió la enorme escalinata con bastante energía al llegar a la cima su hermano pequeño estaba en la entrada con una chica, sonrió, suspiró y caminó hasta él.

—Souta.-llamó saludando con su diestra sin perder esa sonrisa.

—¡Kagome!-gritó él para después dejar a la chica con la que platicaba y lanzarse a los brazos de su hermana.

—Te extrañe tanto. – dijo abrazando suavemente.

A diferencia de ella su hermano tenía el pelo negro y ahora él era el de estatura alta eso hacía que él se viera de una edad más avanzada que ella, también le había comenzado a salir un poco de vello facial. Dejó a su hermano para entrar a su viejo hogar.

—¿Mamá? – preguntó al entrar a casa, mientras se quitaba los zapatos.

—¡En la cocina Kagome!-respondió Naomi.

—¡Mamá! - dijo emocionada, al ver su silueta de pie en el fregadero.

—Hija, pero que sorpresa.–contestó mientras la envolvía en sus brazos.

—¿Cómo has estado?-quiso saber sin deshacer el abrazo.

—Bien Kag pero ¿Qué me dices tú? Hace unos días vi anunciado en el periódico el flamante hijo de Irasue Takahashi, Sesshomaru Taisho Takahashi se casaría nada más y nada menos con Higurashi Kagome y junto a eso vi una foto con ustedes me puso feliz saber que por fin encontraste el amor, mi pequeña al fin se enamoró.-expresó con los ojos llorosos de felicidad.

Kagome la miro y sonrió y volvió a abrazarla esta vez aún más fuerte.

—Así es justo de eso venía a hablarte, pero creo que ahora solo falta que traiga a Sessh para que lo conozcas.–sonrió ante esa idea.

—Oh hija no es necesario, Irasue y yo somos viejas amigas y lo conocí casi desde que nació – explicó mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas blancas del desayunador de la cocina.

—¿En serio?-inquirió con incredulidad.

Su madre asintió. Suspiró aliviada una cosa menos de la que se tenía que preocupar.

—Espero que pronto lo traigas hasta aquí.

—Si madre. Se suponía que hoy vendría pero es el día en que Irasue lo visita. –contó el porque sobre la ausencia del ambarino.

Ambas pasaron la tarde charlando, se enteró que su abuelo ahora tenía un trabajo de medio día en un centro comercial y es feliz, su hermano "pequeño" ya no era tan pequeño acababa de hacer el examen de admisión a la preparatoria y ahora tenía novia. Su abuelo llegó después de unas horas y también platicó con él.

Caminaba de lado a lado en el pasillo de su casa ¿A qué hora llegaría? Se preguntaba una y otra vez ella le había dicho que estaría ahí en su casa para pasar la tarde y cenar juntos ¿Por qué se tardaba tanto? Suspiró. Reviso su reloj 5:30 ella ya debería de estar ahí. La puerta sonó y él embozo una pequeña sonrisa antes de abrirla.

—Señor Sesshomaru. – saludó con una sonrisa adornando su hermoso rostro.

—Hola. – contestó él de manera fría.

—Lamento haber tardado había mucho tránsito.-se disculpó el chofer haciendo una reverencia para irse.

La pequeña Rin vivía en un orfanato gracias a que él la había salvado de las calles. La pequeña niña de tan solo ocho años iba a visitarlo cuando él pedía permiso a la señora Mana que era la dueña de la casa hogar "Shikon".

Tenía planeado adoptarla Kagome la trataba bien y la pequeña le había confesado que la quería como una madre, eso incrementó las urgencias por casarse y tener a la joven con él.

—Señor Sesshomaru ¿La señorita Kagome vendrá hoy?-indagó con un brillo en los ojos.

—No Rin ella está haciendo una visita a su madre.-respondió tratando de ser breve y no sonar grosero sino más bien como un padre amoroso, pero valla que le costaba trabajo.

—Oh, quería verla.-confesó desanimada bajando la cabeza.

—No te preocupes pronto la verás.-confortó poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de ella.

Kagome estaba cocinando junto a su madre la cena, después de eso se iría a casa. Recordó que Sesshomaru le había dicho que cenaría con Rin y él la había invitado pero esa visita la había planeado por meses y quería estar ahí hasta después de la cena, le deprimía un poco no ver a la niña, hacía un par de meses que no la veía y quería hacerlo, dentro de un par de días sería su cumpleaños por ello quería hablar con Sesshomaru para que adoptarla y darle eso como regalo, sabía que él no se negaría para nada ante aquella petición algo le decía que también él lo había pensado.

—Kagome.-habló Naomi sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Mande mamá.

—¿podrías picar un poco de puerro para la ensalada? – preguntó con los mencionados en sus manos.

—Claro que sí.-tomo los puerros y los colocó sobre la tabla de picar comenzando con su tarea.

Al terminar mezcló con los demás ingredientes en un molde de ensalada.

—Listo. Ya queda la ensalada.-mencionó mientras llevaba el molde a la mesa para cenar.

Naomi asintió y llamó todos para que se alistaran para la cena, así no tardaron en aparecer sentados ocupando su lugar correspondiente.

Sesshomaru y Rin habían salido de paseo, él la llevo de compras, sentía que algo o mejor dicho alguien le faltaba, su prometida siempre les acompañaba a este tipo de cosas, ella era la que escogía los atuendos adecuados para ella.

—Señor Sesshomaru ¿Y si vamos a visitar a la señorita Kagome?-propuso haciendo que el mayor la mirara.

—No podemos hacer eso Rin no sabemos si está en asa o salió a pasear.-comentó tratando de convencerla de desistir.

—Ande Señor Sesshomaru, yo sé que quiere verla.-adivinó con naturalidad.

—Está bien Rin toma tu abrigo. Iremos a casa de la madre de Kagome.-aceptó rendido.

Al escuchar esto salto de gusto. El platinado tomó su saco se lo colocó y subieron al auto emprendiendo camino a casa de su futura suegra.


	7. Chapter 7

**Tú eres mi única felicidad.**

**Capítulo 7**

**En el capítulo anterior:**

—Señor Sesshomaru ¿Y si vamos a visitar a la señorita Kagome?-propuso haciendo que el mayor la mirara.

—No podemos hacer eso Rin no sabemos si está en asa o salió a pasear.-comentó tratando de convencerla de desistir.

—Ande Señor Sesshomaru, yo sé que quiere verla.-adivinó con naturalidad.

—Está bien Rin toma tu abrigo. Iremos a casa de la madre de Kagome.-aceptó rendido.

Al escuchar esto salto de gusto. El platinado tomó su saco se lo colocó y subieron al auto emprendiendo camino a casa de su futura suegra.

—x-x-x-x-x—

Sesshomaru conducía sin decir nada; a simple vista parecía enojado de tan concentrado que estaba a la hora de manejar que no decía nada. Rin iba tarareando una de canción.

Después de una hora estaciono el auto y le dijo que bajara por un ramo de rosas y así lo hizo la infante. Al regresar se pusieron en marcha otra vez y en menos de quince minutos ya estaban frente a la casa dónde alguna vez vivió Kagome.

— Rin hemos llegado.-indicó.

— ¿Enserio?- preguntó incrédula la menor.

— Si mira baja con el ramo de rosas y toca esa puerta — apuntó a una puerta de color rojizo con un pequeño foco fluorescente arriba. —No le digas que yo he venido hasta que me vea ella misma - añadió antes de que la menor se bajara.

Así Rin hizo lo que el platinado le ordenó, caminó y toco la puerta, como lo esperaba Kagome abrió la puerta para llevarse una gran sorpresa al ver a la pequeña ahí parada con su abrigo y un ramo de rosas azules, miro hacia todos lados en busca de Sesshomaru y no dio con él, eso la puso algo triste.

—Rin que sorpresa ¿Dónde está Sesshomaru? - cargó a la pequeña para darle un beso en su frente.

—Él debería de estar ahí. - la pequeña señaló frente a otra dónde había un lujoso carro pero se podía apreciar que no había nadie a bordo.

—Señorita Kagome ¿le alegra verme? –cuestionó inocentemente.

Entonces sintió a alguien acercarse a su espalda y taparle los ojos.

— Claro que me alegra verte.-toco las manos que le cubrían los ojos —Sesshomaru.-susurró y enseguida las manos desaparecieron.

— ¿Sorpresa?

— Que lindos ¿Por qué no me dijeron que venían? - reprochó ella haciendo un tierno puchero.

— Porque quería que fuera una sorpresa para usted Señorita Kagome.-explicó la niña con ternura.

—Oh Rin, gracias.-mencionó para después bajarla de sus brazos.

Entraron a la casa Higurashi, todos estaban a la mesa listos para la cena. Naomi al ver a Sesshomaru sonrío.

—Mira que tenemos aquí, sí que has crecido muchacho. - Naomi se levantó y trajo dos sillas a la mesa para que los invitados les acompañaran en la cena.

—Naomi no ha cambiado en nada. - se limitó a decir el joven.

— ¿Quién es la pequeña? –inquirió Souta.

— Soy la hija de Kagome. - respondió a todos, incluyendo a Sesshomaru aunque no lo demostró como los demás a la mesa.

— ¿Higurashi Kagome cómo es que tienes una hija y yo ni enterada?-comentó Naomi algo molesta.

— Rin no digas mentiras, Kagome no es tu mamá.-regañó mirándola algo severo.

—Sesshomaru.-musitó Kagome dándole un ligero codazo.

—Yo quiero que Kagome sea mi mamá.-admitió en voz baja, pero todos la escucharon.

—Y lo soy Rin. -le regalo una sonrisa y comenzaron con la cena.

Esa noche había sido hermosa, Sesshomaru se mantenía serio pero en cambió Rin preguntaba muchas cosas sobre Kagome, resulto que la niña se emocionó al saber que ella se parecía a Kagome de pequeña.

El reloj marco las 11:00 de la noche y hora en que tenían que regresar, pasarían por Rin a primera hora mañana.

— Rin despídete nos vamos. - Ordenó el peliplateado.

— Pero quiero quedarme un rato más. - se abrazó a Kagome y cerró los ojos.

— Rin nos vamos.-repitió de nuevo. — ¿Kagome vas a tu casa?

— Si ¿Porque?

— Yo te llevo. - se ofreció amablemente.

—Bien, solo deja tomo mis cosas y nos vamos.-accedió poniéndose de pie.

Rin salto de gusto y se despidió de toda la familia de su futura madre.

— Iré encendiendo el auto, con permiso fue un gusto saludarles de nuevo Naomi. - Sesshomaru se retiró.

Rin iba sujetando la mano de la joven con una enorme sonrisa abrió la puerta trasera y la infante abordó, la azabache hizo lo mismo pero en el asiento del copiloto.

Nadie hablo en el camino, solo se escuchaba la música del radio.

— Gracias.-exclamó a poco de llegar a su destino.

— ¿Porque?

— Por haber ido a casa de mi madre. - expresó sonriendo un poco al vidrio de su ventana.

— Lo hice porque Rin quería verte.- dijo, lo primero que se le ocurrió.

—Ya veo.-Ella no estaba del todo convencida por aquella mentira blanca de su novio. — ¿No querías verme?

— No pienses eso. - aparcó el carro fuera de su casa y por fin la miró.

— Hmp.- fue lo único que salió de los labios de ella antes de ser capturados por los de él.

La muchacha se bajó del auto toda roja, era muy tarde y tendría que levantarse temprano la mañana siguiente. Se apresuró a entrar a su casa.

-x-x-x-

Los rayos del sol lo despertaron mirando su reloj de mano se levantó tomando una toalla para adentrarse al baño hoy sería un largo día era lunes ¿qué podía esperar? puso a llenar la enorme tina mientras se afeitaba, ya le hacía falta, cuando terminó se sumergió en la tina el agua le llegaba al pecho se relajó tenía una hora antes de que llegaran por Rin y el irse a trabajar. Colocó un poco de shamphoo en sus manos para ponérselo sobre el cuero cabelludo de mejor manera comenzó dando pequeños masajes a su cuero cabelludo para después enjuagarse y comenzar con el cuerpo delicadamente pasaba el estropajo, cuando terminó se puso la toalla tapándose "_eso" saliendo_ del baño se dirigió hasta su armario y sacó un traje gris con una camisa azul cielo haciendo juego con una corbata negra.

Caminó hasta la cocina y Rin ya lo esperaba para desayunar antes de irse de su casa.

— Buenos días Señor Sesshomaru. - saludo la niña pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna de su parte.

En cambio simplemente este caminó hasta el refrigerador y saco un helado de vainilla y otro de chocolate a continuación prendió la waffle ra preparó la mezcla para verterla en el aparato, eran los preferidos de Rin.

—Rin aquí tienes tu waffle ¿Vainilla o chocolate?-ofreció mostrando ambos botes de helado.

—Chocolate por favor. - respondió sonriente.

A lo que Sesshomaru sirvió dos bolas de chocolate sobre su wafle para después dirigirse a la cafetera y servirse un poco para sentarse al lado de Rin con su propio wafle pero, este con helado de vainilla.

— Gracias Señor Sesshomaru estuvo delicioso.-agradeció al terminar su desayuno.

La infante se levantó con sus trastes sucios en las manos para lavarlos.

Veinte minutos después llegaron por ella y como era de costumbre no quería regresar pero al final Sesshomaru la convenció diciendo que si podía mañana llevaría a Kagome a que la visitara. Una vez que Rin se marchó él también salió hacia su trabajo sobre su deportivo rojo.

-x-x-x-

Kagome se levantó más obligada que de ganas, lunes día de trabajo y como de costumbre se metió al baño se lavó los dientes al terminar se dio una ducha rápida, en menos de veinte minutos tenía que estar en el trabajo. Cuando salió una pequeña toalla color rosa apenas le cubría el cuerpo.

Estaba de pie frente a su armario sacando un vestido verde que había sido regalo de Sesshomaru en su primer mes.

Salió caminó a su trabajo y justo cuando estaba en la entrada su móvil sonó, era de la estación policíaca.

— Hola.-atendió ella primero.

— ¿Higurashi Kagome? -habló un hombre al otro lado del teléfono.

— Ella habla. –respondió tranquilamente.

— Le queremos informar que Taisho Inuyasha ha escapado cuando se trasladaba a la cárcel.-comunicó el hombre.

Acto seguido la azabache se tensó, colgando el teléfono.

¿Ahora que iba a hacer?

**Continuará...**

**Chan chan... ¿Qué pasará con Kagome? **


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome regreso a su casa a la hora de la comida, era su fin de turno, abordo un taxi y no tardo en llegar a su casa.

Puso los seguros extra a su puerta y ventanas para después irse a su habitación, sentándose sobre su cama con el móvil en las manos mandando un mensaje de texto a su prometido avisándole de la situación de Inuyasha.

**Sessh, me acaban de hablar**

**de la estación policíaca.**

**¡Inuyasha se ha fugado!**

**K.**

Sesshomaru contestó al instante.

**¿Qué dices?**

**Iré por ti ahora,**

**prepara tus cosas.**

**No aceptaré un "no" por respuesta.**

**No abras la puerta hasta que veas llegar mi auto.**

**~ST~**

Se levantó tomado el primer bolso para guardar algo de ropa para el día siguiente, tomo sus cosas personales toallas, cepillo dental, bata, etc. Caminó a la cocina por un vaso de agua y regresó a su habitación a esperar al ambarino.

Diez minutos después alguien tocó la puerta, todas las luces estaban apagadas pero esa persona seguía tocando, el corazón de ella parecía estallar de tan alterado que estaba; una voz se escucho desde afuera junto con otro golpe más a la puerta.

La azabache se alarmó al reconocer al dueño de esa voz, era lo que más temía, Inuyasha estaba ahí afuera queriendo entrar a la casa.

— ¡Abre Kagome! - exigía el platinado al otro lado de la puerta, pero ella no respondió.

Tenía que hacer lo que Sesshomaru le indico: no abrir la puerta hasta que viera su auto afuera.

— Kagome se que estas ahí dentro ¡Abre! –volvió a gritar al otro lado de la puerta marrón que los separaba.

— ¡Vete! –demando en el mismo tono. — Eres un maldito ¿Cómo es que tienes el descaro de regresar?

Ya no hubo respuesta lo siguiente que escucho la joven fue el cerrar de una puerta y el golpe de alguien, no sabía si había sido directo a Inuyasha.

— ¡Maldito bastardo! -se escuchó una voz más profunda del otro lado.

Al reconocer la voz la azabache comenzó a abrir la puerta pudiendo ver cómo era que le daban unos buenos golpes a su exnovio.

— ¡Espera! —gritó el Taisho menor al ver que iba a recibir otro golpe de su hermano. —. Yo solo quiero hablar con ella. .

Sesshomaru arqueó una ceja dando a entender la incredulidad que le tenía a su hermano.

— ¿Crees que me voy a tragar eso? Tú no hablarás con ella-sentenció-. ¿Me oíste?

— Prometo no hacer nada malo. Por favor.

El platinado suspiró y dejó caer al suelo a su medio hermano y este automáticamente se puso de píe y se giró hacía Kagome que estaba como un espectador, solo que este se limitaba a estar callada y observar.

— Kagome ¿Podemos hablar dentro de tu casa? -pidió mientras se sobaba donde había recibido los golpes de su hermano.

La azabache solo retrocedió mirando a su prometido y estiró la mano con dirección dentro de la casa dando a entender que pasaran. el primero en entrar fue Inuyasha que era custodiado por su medio hermano mayor que cuando paso al lado de Kagome ella lo recibió con un beso y un abrazo ante esto se sintió la peor persona de la tierra.

Había sido un completo idiota, quizás, el más grande en todo Japón. Tenía que afrontarlo ya la había perdido y esta vez para siempre. 

Comenzó a platicar con ella de manera breve y concisa siendo vigilado Sesshomaru que estaba sentado a su lado en la sala tomados de la mano, pidiendo perdón de sus acciones queriendo llevar la fiesta en paz con ella, quería que le aceptaran como parte de la familia.

Sesshomaru interrumpía cada que su medio hermano intentaba pasarse de la raya con su novia.

El reloj de pared de Kagome marco las doce de la noche e Inuyasha se despidió listo para marcharse después de haber arreglado todo con ella era una persona especial como para perder su amistad.

Una vez solos él la abrazó y ella lloró amargamente siendo consolada por él.

No tenía idea de donde saco las fuerzas para hablar con el menor sin decirle sus crudas verdades, pero ahora todo estaba bien entre ellos, esperaba que no se volviera a repetir lo mismo.


	9. Chapter 9

Desde que las cosas se arreglaron con Inuyasha todo había ido mejorando y más en el campo familiar ya que Sesshomaru e Inuyasha extrañamente se habían unido más a tal grado de que el mayor nombrara vicepresidente al menor en la empresa familiar, cosa que le extrañaba a la azabache.

— Vamos Kagome, recuerda que no puedes ver al novio hasta que estén en la iglesia. -era la tercera vez que la descubrían intentando entrar a la habitación en la que se encontraba Sesshomaru alistándose para la boda.

— Lo sé Inu, pero no puedo esperar quiero verlo. -se excuso, ahora era su cuñado quien la había sorprendido al intentar entrar.

El menor tomo la mano de la chica y la llevó hasta su habitación para platicar con ella con el único propósito de distraerla y evitar que saliera a intentar entrar en la habitación del mayor.

— Aún no puedo creer que me voy a casar.

— ¿Porque dices eso? -preguntó extrañado el ambarino.

—Porque tú nunca me hablaste de casarnos y la verdad yo si quería hacerlo cuando ambos estábamos saliendo pero tu rompiste esa ilusión.

Inuyasha bajo la cabeza en señal de vergüenza.

—Lo siento, Kagome.

Kagome se acercó a él y lo abrazo tomando por sorpresa al platinado para seguir platicando amenamente hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta sacándolos de ese ambiente agradable que habían creado ambos.

— Señorita Kagome es momento de partir, el amo Sesshomaru ya debe de estarla esperando en el altar.

— Gracias Yu. -dicho esto la chica se retiró y la azabache se miró al espejo y le sonrío a Inuyasha para salir de la habitación.

Caminaron por la enorme mansión Taisho eran unos enormes pasillos ella tenía que llegar al jardín lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la boda, Inuyasha sería quien la entregaría a su hermano. Al llegar a la puerta del hermoso jardín comenzaron a tocar la entrada para la novia y ella por fin lo vio y se sonrieron por reflejo.

— Estamos aquí reunidos para unir a Taisho Sesshomaru y a Higurashi Kagome en santo matrimonio...—comenzó a decir el padre y la música dejó de sonar y todo quedó en silencio todos escuchaban atentos. Todo transcurría normal hasta que el padre mencionó la siguiente pregunta. —Taisho Sesshomaru ¿aceptas a Higurashi Kagome como tú legitima esposa?

— Acepto.

— Higurashi Kagome ¿aceptas a Taisho Sesshomaru como tu legítimo esposo?

— Acepto.

— Si hay alguien que se oponga que hable ahora o calle para siempre. — Nadie habló y el padre prosiguió. — Yo los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia.

En ese instante Sesshomaru levantó el velo blanco que cubría el delicado rostro de la azabache para acercarse lentamente a su rostro y capturar sus labios en un dulce beso seguido de un "¡_viva!"_de parte de todos los ahí presentes.

La madre de Sesshomaru caminó hasta ellos y les dio un abrazo a ambos felicitándolos, seguida de todos los familiares y amigos que se encontraban ahí.

Ambos se quedaron solos en el jardín viendo el hermoso atardecer.

— Kagome he adoptado a Rin. -soltó sin más el ojo amar.

— ¿En verdad? —Él asintió—: ¡Maravilloso! Quiero mucho a Rin.

— Eso me alegra Kagome, no sabes cuánto. -abrazó a la azabache para después besarle.

— ¡Chicos los esperan para partir el pastel! -gritó alguien desde la puerta.

Ambos rieron y caminaron a la sala donde se estaba llevando a cabo la fiesta, al llegar todos les aplaudieron y una pequeña niña salto a los brazos de la pareja de recién casados.

— ¡Felicidades! -dijo la pequeña mientras llenaba de besos a ambos.

— Rin, mi amor gracias. -habló Kagome mientras la abrazaba.

La fiesta se llevó a cabo con normalidad todos disfrutaban de esa bella unión y el ver que el hijo de la famosa Irasue Takahashi sonreía al lado de su esposa, sin duda ella era la mejor decisión de su vida, ambos eran felices uno con otro.

Esa noche Rin se iría con ellos a su luna de miel, irían a París, Francia. La infante estaba más que feliz con esa noticia ya que iba a conocer una de las ciudades más bellas y deseadas por todos, solo la había visto en las películas de Disney y ahora ella iría a verla con sus propios ojitos y lo mejor de todo es que ahora tenía a quien llamar papá y mamá, lo que siempre deseo.

-K&amp;S-

— Rin Cariño hemos llegado despierta. -después de 10 horas de vuelo había llegado a su destino y un taxi los esperaba al bajar del avión.

Sesshomaru cargó a Rin en sus brazos y la dejó dentro del auto al lado de Kagome para después subirse él y cerrar la puerta, irían a una casa de la que era dueña la madre de él para evitar gastar en hoteles caros.

Al llegar había una señorita esperándolos al entrar llevándolos al segundo piso donde estaba una habitación preparada para la infante; después los guió hasta la tercera planta donde se encontraba la recamara principal acomodada especialmente para ellos, con una hermosa cama al centro de la habitación con sabanas carmín y con velas en lugar de linternas adornando los buros cada lado de la cama dándole un toque romántico agradable para la pareja.

Después de instalarse bajaron a cenar con la pequeña Rin feliz saltando al rededor de ellos.

— ¡Que rica comida! -habló la pequeña

— Rin no se habla con la boca llena. -la retó Sesshomaru.

— Lo siento, señor Sesshomaru. -ante esta respuesta Kagome frunció el entrecejo.

— Rin cariño no hace falta que le digas "señor Sesshomaru" ahora es tu papá creo que a Sesshomaru le haría feliz el escuchar que le llamaras así. -trato de corregirla a lo que el ambarino solo la vio y sonrió ante lo que le dijo a la pequeña.

— Lo siento Seño...— se detuvo un instante y soltó una risita. —Mamá.

Todos en la mesa rieron fuertemente y terminaron la cena para ir a descansar, o eso creía.

Después de arropar a Rin ellos subieron felices entre besos y caricias a su habitación con Kagome sobre los brazos de Sesshomaru, besándose mientras caminaban a la cama se iban liberando de su ropa, hasta que chocaron con la cama y a ambos solo les quedaban sus ropas interiores estorbando para recibir el contacto de piel contra piel.

— Te amo Kagome. -habló Sesshomaru mientras la recostaba sobre la cama para el caer sobre ella pero apoyando sus codos sobre la cama para evitar hacerle daño al cuerpo delicado de ella.

Besos desesperados, gemidos, caricias desesperadas, lo que restaba de ropa les estorbó y se deshicieron de ellas. Ella exploró el musculoso cuerpo de él y él exploraba las delicadas curvas de ella. Ambos dando suspiros desesperados, los besos comenzaron a bajar por el cuerpo de ella hasta llegar a sus senos donde él exploraba con una mano y con la otra acariciaba su espalda.

El momento llego ambos estaban listos para unirse y ser uno, el comenzó a entrar de poco a poco invadiendo el cuerpo de ella cuando estuvo completamente dentro de ella ambos gimieron el nombre de su amante en ese momento, para después besarse y comenzar un lento y delicioso va y ven de caderas en el que ambos suspiraban el va y ven fue aumentando de velocidad ambos gemían sin pudor hasta la culminación él se derramó dentro de ella para después taparse con las sabanas carmín para quedar abrazados y besarse para después entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

-K&amp;S-

Caminaban por las calles de parís hoy irían a visitar la famosa _Torre Eiffel iban_ en un recorrido turístico.

— A la derecha tenemos _La torre Eiffel,_—Indicó una hermosa señorita que iba en la cabeza siendo la guía turística— _La torre Eiffel_, inicialmente nombrada tour de 300 metros, es una estructura de hierro pudelado diseñada por Maurice Koechlin y Émile Nouguier y construida por el ingeniero francés Gustave Eiffel. -dio comenzó a darles una breve explicación sobre la construcción de la famosa torre.

— ¡Es hermosa! -habló Rin mientras tomaba fotos de aquí para allá feliz.

— Si que Sessh nos tome una foto ¿sí? -habló Kagome mientras le explicaba como acomodarse para la foto y cada una se colocó en un extremo de donde estaba la base de la torre y ambas comenzaron a hacer la mímica como si intentaran levantar la torre entre las dos haciendo a Sesshomaru reír al tomar la fotografía.

Siguieron con el recorrido Rin tomaba cientos de fotos a todo lo que veía y con todo es a todo, incluyendo a un simple gusano sobre la tierra, se había tomado miles de fotos con Sesshomaru y Kagome, a pesar de que le habían permitido que les llamara Papá y Mamá para no tener que estar escuchando sus nombres cada vez que la pequeña hablara con ellos pero la infante aun no se acostumbraba.

Esa tarde conocieron muchos lugares atractivos de París entre ellos el _Arco del triunfo de París, Museo del Louvre, Catedral de Notre Dame, Montmartre, Disneylad París,_entre otros.

— ¡Gracias por traerme! -agradeció la pequeña.

— Por nada cariño. -contestó la azabache mientras besaba su frente.

— Es hora de dormir. –intervino el platinado para ver que la pequeña se ponía de pie agradeciendo a todos por la cena y después caminar hasta quedar al frente de él.

— Gracias...papá. -la pequeña le había abrazado las piernas sorprendiendo al mayor.

— De nada hija, te mereces eso y más. -respondió él para después ver a la pequeña sonreírle con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Acto seguido Sesshomaru la cargó y le besó su mejilla haciendo reír a la pequeña para después con su mano libre tomar de la cintura a Kagome y así comenzar a caminar con dirección a la habitación de la infante.

— Eres el mejor. -habló al salir de la habitación de la pequeña.

Él no dijo nada solo se agacho para tomarla de las piernas y levantar la y colocarla en sus brazos estilo nupcial para llevarla a la recamara que ocupaban ambos. Esa noche si dormirían.

**Holaaa! **

**¿Qué tal? **

**Les tengo una noticia solo queda un capítulo más cuando mucho para el final :'(**

**¡Nos leemos pronto! **

**Sayonara RT **


	10. Chapter 10

— ¡Vamos Sesshomaru yo quiero un pastel! -chillaba Kagome del brazo del ambarino.

Llevaba días así, sus cambios de animo eran constantes algo que en los tres meses que llevaban de novios nuca vio pero ahora que estaban casados, de eso ya hacía dos meses, ella no dejaba de tener antojos raros y por _raros _se refería a que hace cuatro noches se le antojó una ensalada con grillos, si grillos, eso para él resultaba sumamente asqueroso y, eso no era todo había tenido gustos por comida mexicana fue ahí donde el ambarino se preguntaba si conocía aquel país, ahora acaban de llegar a casa de haber ido a cenar y se acababan de duchar para ir a la cama pero ella quería pastel.

— No Kagome, ya es muy noche para comer pastel. -y tenía razón ya pasaba de las 23 horas de la noche y lo que menos quería era salir de nuevo.

— ¡Que injusto eres! —chillo cruzándose de brazos enojada—: Ahora por eso dormirás en la sala. -habló ella mientras caminaba al enorme armario y sacaba un par de cobijas y se las lanzaba a la cara.

— Si eso quieres, yo dormiré en la sala pero no harás que valla por tu pastel. -con esto él se dio vuelta para salir de la habitación pero se detuvo al ver que la azabache caía de rodillas llorando al suelo.

Aproximándose lentamente a ella la tomo en sus brazos y la acunó mientras ella calmaba su llanto.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo, Kagome? ¿Segura de que no te sientes mal? -habló mientras ella se abrazaba más a él.

— Estoy bie...-no pudo seguir hablando porque se levantó y salió corriendo al cuarto de baño para vomitar en el WC preocupando al pelo plateado.

— Kagome mañana a primera hora saldremos a que te hagas un chequeo general, no creo que esto sea normal. -la tomó en sus brazos cual princesa y la recostó en su cama para darle un beso en su frente y salir del cuarto y justo cuando estaba por cerrar la puerta ella habló.

— ¿Donde vas?

— A dormir a la sala ¿recuerdas?

La chica se hecho a reír por minutos hasta que una lagrima se resbalo por sus mejillas de tanta risa para después sujetar su estomago porque era más que seguro que le había comenzado a doler.

— Descansa Kagome. -dijo cerrando la puerta en su totalidad para escuchar como algo había sido aventado cayendo al piso rompiéndose en miles de pedazos haciendo suspirar al chico que siguió caminando a lo que esa noche sería su _cama. _

-_K&amp;S-_

Era hora de levantarse no había podido pegar ni un solo minuto sus ojos para dormir, cada que lo hacía se sentía mareada, lo admitía tenía que ver a un médico, se acomodó una bata y bajó a desayunar y al pasar por la sala él ya no estaba la cobija estaba sobre la mesa de centro perfectamente doblada con su pijama sobre ella, suspiró resignada lo bueno de todo esto es que la pequeña Rin había ido a casa de Irasue porque la mayor quería conocer a su nieta.

Se alistó para salir al hospital y caminó hasta la entrada tomando su abrigo y las llaves del auto. Caminó por veinte minutos y llegó a un centro de salud donde no tardo en pasar con el médico y el cual le dijo que no tenía nada malo y le dio una receta médica donde solo tenía escrito _Clearblue._

— Solo pida esto en la farmacia y lo realiza en casa con calma y sus dudas se aclararan en caso de que no fuera si viene para hacerle un chequeo. -indicó amablemente el doctor para después ella despedirse e ir por lo que el doctor le había indicado.

Y así lo hizo y al saber que era el producto que le había indicado el doctor calló en cuenta de que esa era otra posibilidad, estaba feliz porque sería madre, pero a la vez tenía miedo de que Sesshomaru le rechazara.

Al llegar a casa se apresuró a entrar al baño y realizar la prueba cuando finalizó de aplicarla la tomo en sus manos cuidadosamente dejandola sobre el lavamanos y dando vueltas en el cuarto de baño mientras esperaba el tiempo indicado en la caja de aquel producto nuevo para ella, cuando el tiempo se cumplió alguien toco la puerta sabía quien era y se puso feliz pero aun no veía el resultado de su prueba, abrió lentamente la puerta mirando la prueba y el ambarino la miraba sorprendido.

_"¿Ella esta?" _pensaba una y otra vez el pelo plateado.

Ella levantó la mirada con lagrimas en sus ojos y se lanzó sobre Sesshomaru para darle un beso.

— ¡Seremos padres! -habló por fin ella haciendo a Sesshomaru quedar como cual piedra.

— Gracias. -fue lo único que dijo el ambarino para después besarse, pero no fue cualquier beso era uno que claramente después de el llegaría otra cosa, el tan ansiado sexo, el la tomo en la mesa, en la sala, en las paredes, hasta parar en su recamara sobre la fornida cama.

-K&amp;S-

Unas semanas y el nacimiento del tan esperado heredero de sangre Takahashi llegaría, aun no sabían que sería Kagome se había enojado con Sesshomaru por no dejar que él médico les dijera si sería niña o niño.

Eran tantos los cuidados hacia la azabache ya que la habían hecho mudarse temporalmente a casa de Irasue donde todos andaban de un lado para el otro detrás de la azabache, la cual se sentía como pájaro enjaulado.

Rin era la única que no la trataba como si estuviera enferma de retraso mental, le agradecía que la pequeña la cuidara pero no tan excesivamente pero era lindo de su parte, era su pequeña hija y ahora sería la mayor.

Al terminar de subir las escaleras sintió una punzada de dolor muy fuerte que la hizo agarrarse fuerte el vientre soltando un grito haciendo que todos fueran en busca de ella incluyendo cierto albino que no tardo en aparecer al lado de Kagome.

— ¡No te quedes ahí parado! ¿Que no vez que tu hijo quiere nacer ya? -habló colérica Kagome haciendo regresar a la realidad a Sesshomaru quien mediatamente la tomo en sus brazos y salió camino al hospital con su madre acompañándolos.

-K&amp;S-

Todos se encontraban sentados y enfadados en los cómodos sillones de espera del hospital, hacia más de dos horas que habían metido a Kagome a la sala de parto y aun no venían con noticias.

— ¿Familiares de la señora Higurashi? -habló una enfermera e inmediatamente se puso de píe.

— Soy su esposo ¿pasa algo?

La enfermera negó con la cabeza — Ella está en una habitación con sus hijos, muchas felicidades.

La amable enfermera les guió hasta el cuarto de recuperación donde se encontraba la azabache el primero en entrar fue el albino que se sorprendió al ver que eran tres.

— Kagome -le habló lento y ella lo miró.

— Sesshomaru, ven acércate. - el obedeció y se acerco a ver a los pequeños.

— ¿Como les llamaremos Kagome?

— El pequeño se llamará Sesshomaru. -habló sorprendiendo al mayor y dedicándole una sonrisa.

— Me parece perfecto eso quiere decir que será igual de guapo que su padre. -Kagome rió ante la modestia de su esposo.

— ¿Que te parece que a esta pequeña la llamemos Nem?

— Nem Taisho me gusta como suena eso. A la otra pequeña la llamaremos Meiko. -Ambos sonrieron y se besaron.

Ese sin duda era un nuevo inicio para ambos.

****Holaaa! ****

****Wojojo! ****

****¿Que tal quedó? En verdad me gusta ver sus comentarios me alientan a seguir escribiendo. ****

****Sayonara RT****


	11. Chapter 11

Tú eres mi única felicidad

Capítulo 11

— Sesshomaru deja a tu hermana en paz. –ordenó la azabache mientras se aproximaba a ellos.

— Pero se lo tenía merecido. –habló el pequeño niño mientras se reía de lo que le había sucedido a su hermana.

—Cariño, ella es tu hermana y como tal la debes de cuidar. –ella se agachó hasta quedar a su estatura.

El pequeño ambarino había roto los colores de su pequeña hermana Nem y luego se había lanzado a morderle el brazo dejándole una fea marca en su brazo derecho.

Kagome agradecía a Kami que su esposo no estuviera ahí pues habían ido por Rin a la escuela y la otra pequeña se había pegado a su padre como cual chicle.

Para tener cinco años los pequeños eran tranquilos, pero cuando se lo proponía el cuarteto, incluyendo a Rin, se ponían insoportables, hace una semana se habían puesto a hacer un mega berrinche porque querían una consola _Xbox__One_y ambos padres se las habían negado, ellos no querían que sus hijos fueran como los de sus demás amigos, todo el tiempo pegados a los aparatos y casi nunca salían de casa para jugar ya bastante tenían con la televisión y el reproductor _DVD_por ahora tendrían que jugar como ellos lo hicieron cuando eran pequeños.

Logró curar a la pequeña niña a tiempo cuando escuchó el auto de Sesshomaru llegando a la enorme casa, ella sabía que tenía que hablarle sobre el problema pero no quería que se pusiera a gritar como loco como la semana pasada con la consola.

— ¡Mamá! –gritó la pequeña Meiko al cruzar la puerta corriendo para abrazarle.

La mayor correspondió al abrazo inmediatamente vio entrar a Sesshomaru sosteniéndole la mano a Rin la cual venía cojeando.

Era el primer día cursando primero de secundaria, y al parecer le había ido de lo peor.

— Rin, cariño ¿Qué sucedió?-inquirió con preocupación.

— Le han peleado sus compañeras de aula por ser _adoptada_.-respondió Sesshomaru, mientras dejaba la mochila en el suelo y cargaba a la pequeña al estilo nupcial para llevarla a su recamara.

— Mañana mismo iré a hablar con la directora, yo no estoy de acuerdo con que te hallan golpeado por eso. —Chilló Kagome con cierto enojo—. A mi pequeña nadie me la toca y mucho menos si es para pegarle.

Ambos subieron para dejar a Rin recostada cuando esto sucedió ambos se sentaron a su lado y la castaña se abrazó a Kagome llorando mientras esta le correspondía de igual manera y Sesshomaru solo acariciaba sus cabellos.

-K&amp;S-

— ¡Niños! –llamó algo alterada la azabache; llevaba horas hablándoles pero no salían y ya era hora de irse a casa.

Estaban de visita en casa de su abuela Irasue y por ende los pequeños se entretenían por horas en el enorme patio de la amorosa abuela en la enorme casa del árbol que había construido su padre cuando él aún era niño.

— Mamá un rato más. —Pedía la pequeña Nem—. Mañana es sábado ¿si?

— Si quieren pueden quedarse a pasar la noche en casa de la abuela. –intervino la mujer, interrumpiendo a la pequeña.

— No creo que deban quedarse es mucho trabajo para usted Irasue. –mencionó algo incomoda la joven.

— Vamos mamá. –insistió el pequeño Sesshomaru intentando convencer a su madre.

— No podemos hacer eso, es mucha carga para su abuela. -intentó convencerlos pero no tuvo mucho éxito porque en ese instante llegó su esposo a recogerla y logró escuchar un poco de la plática.

— Que mala eres Kag, deja que los niños se queden con mi madre y nosotros nos vamos de _"novios"_-dijo sorprendiendo a la chica.

Irasue solo escuchaba divertida, el haber recibido a Kagome a la familia había sido la mejor decisión pues desde que la conoció supo que ella era diferente no era como la amargada de Kagura o la presumida de Yura sin duda su hijo había dado en el clavo, ella era una mujer inigualable se preocupaba por ella.

— Está bien Kagome yo puedo hacerme cargo de los niños, vallan a divertirse vengan por ellos hasta el domingo.

Al escuchar esto los cuatro niños comenzaron a saltar felices.

— Está bien. —suspiró resignada—. Pero se van a portar bien o si no su abuela tiene todo el derecho de retarles. -declaró para después agacharse a su altura y abrazarlos.

-K&amp;S-

— ¿A dónde quiere ir señorita Higurashi? -preguntó una vez que había puesto en marcha el auto.

Ella soltó una risita—.Pues no sé tengo algo de hambre. -al terminar de decir esto se mordió el labio inferior y ante esto él albino sonrió de lado.

— ¿Entonces quiere ir a cenar a casa o prefiere ir a algún restaurante? –inquirió sin dejar de mirar al frente deteniendo el auto frente a un semáforo siendo alumbrados de manera tenue por la luz roja.

— Sorpréndame. -susurró ella para acercarse a él.

— Si eso es lo que desea. -contestó de manera pícara para cortar la distancia entre ambos dándose un casto beso que duró más de lo que tenían planeado y fueron regresados a la realidad al escuchar el claxon de los otros autos.

No tardaron en llegar a un café, pero no era cualquier café, se había sido el lugar donde platicaron la primera vez, esa vez en la que ella se tropezó con él en la calle.

Ella sonrío recordando aquel día que de ser el peor había pasado a ser uno de los mejores, después de eso ella había caído ante sus encantos masculinos. Sonrío para después soltar un suspiro al sentir que el auto se detuvo.

— ¿Sucede algo?-cuestionó observando su expresión.

— Para nada, solo que este lugar tiene un recuerdo muy especial para mí.-respondió un poco nostálgica.

— Oh pero que coincidencia, para mí también tiene un recuerdo muy especial.-coincidió siguiéndole el juego.

Ambos sonrieron y bajaron el auto, dirigiéndose al interior del café.

— Hace ya cinco años de la primera vez que nos vimos. –recordó Sesshomaru al terminar de beber de su expreso.

Kagome bajo su taza de café para dedicarle una sonrisa pero no se dio cuenta de que la espuma de la leche le había dejado un pequeño bigote haciendo que él se riera.

Se aproximó hasta quedar en su oreja para después susurrar— Amo cuando ríes. -al terminar de decir esto lo beso.

-K&amp;S-

Al entrar a la enorme casa él la tomo estilo nupcial besándola subió las escaleras con una única dirección: su recamara.

La recostó de manera lenta mientras acariciaba su espalda y a la vez iba bajando el cierre del vestido violeta que llevaba y ella acariciaba su platinado cabello. La luz de la luna que se colaba por el enorme ventanal era perfecta para la escena. Sesshomaru miraba su rostro en todo momento no dejo de observar esos hermosos ojos, eran brillantes y de un hermoso color oscuro, sin duda, la luna era esencial para darles ese toque tan especial que se mezcla a la perfección con el placer.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ambos se encontraban en ropa interior besándose de manera hambrienta, en una intensa batalla de lenguas, las manos de ambos viajaban por el cuerpo del contrario como intrusas, suspiros, gemidos y gruñidos de placer, los besos de él abandonaron los labios de ella para explorar el cuerpo de la femenina haciendo un camino de besos por su cuello, hasta llegar al nacimiento de los pechos.

mientras que con sus dedos jugaba con los pezones pellizcando haciendo que ella arqueara la espalda y gritara de placer, comenzó a succionar y a jugar con sus pechos para después continuar bajando hasta llegar a su feminidad y comenzar a mover un dedo de haciendo círculos sobre su clítoris para después comenzar a penetrarla lentamente de manera que -al menos ella así lo veía- parecía una tortura que la volvía loca, el vaivén de su mano contra la feminidad de ella se fueron haciendo más y más rápidos hasta que ella se derramo sobre él soltando un fuerte grito haciendo que él sonriera y la besara.

Ahora era el turno de ella sacando fuerzas se giró para quedar sobre él haciendo que su ya notoria erección saltara un poco ella sonrío y besando su aún bien marcado abdomen bajó hasta tomar entre sus manos su erecto pene haciendo un lento vaivén, arriba abajo que lo hacía volverse loco luego de escuchar el primer jadeo del ambarino ella lo fue introduciendo lentamente a su boca hasta que estuvo todo dentro y después lo saco para dejar caer un poco de su saliva en la punta y luego comenzó a jugar con su lengua en la punta del miembro masculino y así continúo hasta que él terminó en su boca y ella gustosa lo trago completo sin dejar caer una sola gota.

— Sessh...no lo... soporto...más —le estaba costando hablar, su respiración era demasiado irregular—. ¡Te necesito dentro de mí!

Después de esa declaración él sonrío y la colocó debajo de él y abriendo sus piernas un poco para darle mejor acceso a su sexo comenzó a entrar cual intruso en ella para después comenzar un intenso vaivén hasta terminar dentro de ella exhaustos.

— Te amo. -expresó mientras de acurrucaba en el pecho masculino.

— Te amo. -contestó él pero para su mala suerte ella ya había sido atrapada por Morfeo, siendo así, transportada al mundo de los sueños.

Dándole un beso en la frente él también se dejó envolver en el mundo de los sueños.

-K&amp;S-

Los dos enamorados paseaban por una plaza con un helado y unas cuantas bolsas de compras que habían hecho. Sin duda regresar a ser "novios" después de dejar a los niños con Irasue había sido la mejor idea.

Al terminar el helado se dirigieron al deportivo de él, Corvette stingray, un auto que a ambos les gustaba. No tardaron en llegar a su enorme casa.

El la cargó dentro, mientras se besaban con dirección al jardín dejando un camino de ropa, él quería intentar algo nuevo: la tomaría en la piscina.

Una vez que ambos estaban en ropa interior se dejó caer en el agua fría haciendo que ella soltara un jadeo, los besos continuaron, las manos vagaban por el cuerpo hambrientas del otro. Ese día él dejaría de lado la cordura, le resultaba un poco excitante el saber que podían ser descubiertos por algún vecino en pleno acto. Sin poder aguantar más la tomo dentro del agua de una manera salvaje, los gemidos no tardaron en aparecer a pesar de que Kagome había tratado de contenerse el deseo se había apoderado de ella llevándose consigo toda la cordura que tenía olvidándose de que alguien los podrían escuchar, ya no lo soportó más, demasiada tensión en su punto "G" y soltando un grito se vino de una manera espectacular.

Después decidió tomarla en la hamaca y así lo hizo, iban por el sexto, era un récord para ambos, al final se quedaron dormidos sobre la cómoda hamaca, desnudos.

-K&amp;S-

Esa noche Inuyasha les había citado a todos en su casa quería darles una sorpresa.

Así que después de pasar por los niños se fueron con dirección al apartamento del aludido, los infantes estaban felices por que irían a visitar a su tío favorito. A Sesshomaru no le agradaba la idea de que sus hijos quisieran tanto a Inuyasha ya que según el mayor su medio hermano los malcriaba demasiado. Al llegar al lujoso departamento del albino menor los niños saltaron felices.

— Bienvenidos. -los recibió a todos con una enorme sonrisa —. Pasen los estaba esperando.

— Tío Inuyasha ¿vamos a jugar videojuegos hoy? -preguntó la pequeña Nem emocionada.

— Me temo que esta noche no, pequeña.-respondió con tono de disculpa.

La niña solo asintió y se fue.

Todos pasaron al comedor porque Inuyasha lo había indicado.

— Quiero que todos ustedes aquí presentes sean los primeros en enterarse de que me voy a casar. -él sonaba más que contento.

Ahora sí que se había puesto interesante ir a ver al tonto de Inuyasha.

— ¡Muchas felicidades! -grito feliz la joven.

— Muchas gracias Kag.-expresó sincero el Taisho menor.

— ¿Quien es la afortunada? -preguntó Sesshomaru intentando sonar desinteresado.

— Pues veras querido hermanito su nombre es Rosa.-contestó con un deje de ilusión.

— ¡Tío Inuyasha se va a casar! -exclamó Rin llena de felicidad.

Esa noche Inuyasha le pidió a su hermano y cuñada que si querían ser sus padrinos, ambos aceptaron felices y los pequeños no se digan su tío les había prometido que sostendrían el vestido que llevaría su tía.

**Dos años después**

— ¡Inuyasha! -grito una castaña desde el balcón de su casa —. ¡No pelees con tu primo Sesshomaru!

— ¡Él comenzó, mamá! -intentó salirse del problema pero la mirada de su madre le dijo que había fracasado.

Kagome había dado permiso de que sus hijos fueran a casa de su tía Rosa a jugar por la tarde mientras ella iba a un chequeo al médico acompañada de su marido.

— ¡En hora buena, muchas felicidades señora! –la felicitó el doctor.

— ¿Porque dice eso? -preguntó algo extrañada.

— ¡Usted está embarazada de gemelos!-anunció emocionado.

Tanto a Kagome como a Sesshomaru esta noticia era como un balde de agua fría sobre ellos, hace un año que habían tenido otro pequeño hijo y era casi idéntico a su padre solo tenía los ojos de color morado con destellos en dorado, y ahora de nuevo iban a ser padres esto sí que era lindo.

Esa tarde al llegar a su casa después de haberle dado la buena nueva a sus cuñados sus hijos estaban que no cabían de felicidad.

El tiempo pasó más rápido de lo que esperaban y ahora la azabache se encontraba dentro del quirófano dando a luz, mientras su marido hacía una zanja de tanto caminar de un lado hacia el otro a espera de noticias sobre su esposa.

— ¡Familiares de la señora Higurashi! -gritó una enfermera a lo que Sesshomaru salió como bala al lado de la chica.

— Soy su esposo.

La enfermera asintió y le pidió que le acompañara, así lo hizo y al llegar a una habitación de recuperación pudo divisar a su esposa en la enorme cama con dos pequeños a los lados envueltos de forma cuidadosa, en un par de cobijas azul y rosa.

— Sesshomaru. –musitó Kagome.

— Kagome. -sonrió para acercarse y besarle.

— Te presento al pequeño Shirkino. -el pequeño bebé era casi idéntico a ella pero con los ojos dorados de él —. ¿Cómo le llamaremos a ella? -en ese instante la pequeña comenzó a llorar mirando a su padre y este de inmediato la tomo en sus brazos y al hacerlo se calmó.

— Ella se llamara Kagome, como su madre.- dijo, sin atisbo de duda.

Ahora sin duda eran una enorme familia, que habían logrado ser felices después de tanto tiempo y de tanto sufrimiento.

— Sesshomaru _Tú eres mi única felicidad._-reveló con gran alegría

— Y tú eres la mía Kagome.

**Fin**


End file.
